Finally, A Little Help from Karma
by UniqueWolfLover
Summary: Drarry. Harry saves Draco from a dragon in the forbidden forest. Friendship is formed and magic is awakened. Multichaptered, definitely an M. Now Finished!
1. Prologue

**Finally, A Little Help from Karma**

**Author: UniqueWolfLover**

**Rating: K+ for now but it will hopefully, eventually be M.**

**Warnings: Language, eventual Mansex XD, Spoilers for the end of the series, and Out of characterness for the characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry and Draco. They belong to the wonderful mind of JK Rowling. I wish they were mine because they would have been revealed in the last book as secretly shagging since third year. Teehee.**

**Summary: Harry saves Draco from a dragon in the forbidden forest, friendships are forged and magic is awakened. They unknowingly set on an adventure that is guided by good magic and karma. Harry must make a choice and Draco opens up.**

**A/N: This story came to me literally in a dream last night. It may be a bit jumbled and quick at first but that will improve as the story goes on. It will be Drarry and multichaptered. Harry is currently with Ginny (who I loathe with every fiber of my existence) but I don't see it lasting for long. The idea is based on Karma. After all the bad magic, it was inevitable that some good magic would be awakened as well. It will be a lighthearted story with lots of fluff and probably not much seriousness. I hope you enjoy it!**

Draco Malfoy was unconscious in my arms. How exactly do you think I go into this predicament? Well let me explain.

I was taking a stroll in the forbidden forest like I tended to do after the war with Voldemort ended. I was walking along minding my own business and thinking about how funny it would be to market a product of clothing that allowed normal people to fly. Then I saw a light in the distance. There was a clearing up ahead that I could just see through the trees. As I got closer I could have sworn I saw two stags up ahead, a strange coincidence seeing as my patronus is a stag. I heard a noise far off and turned my head. When I looked back to the clearing the stags were gone. The noise however, began to grow in intensity. I was looking all around me for the source of it when I was knocked on my ass trying to avoid getting scorched by fire. What the bloody hell was a dragon doing out here?! It was then that I saw a flash of blond hair and a broomstick. Malfoy was being rather intensely chased by a dragon. Great, spoil my peaceful evening why don't you?! I Accioed my broomstick and began my pursuit. I was especially thankful for my training in Quidditch that night because I was barely missing trees while chasing the Dragon and Malfoy. I got close enough to stun the dragon and confuse it to throw it off course. I sped up and flew to Malfoy who looked terrified and to the point of exhaustion. I grabbed him, strangely without much resistance on his side, and flew to a safer part of the forest.

When I landed Malfoy had become a dead weight in my arms. Was he always this light? I laid him on the forest floor to check his injuries. He had minor scratches so I guessed he had just passed out from pure fatigue. I picked him up and found a comfortable place to sit with him until he regained consciousness. I probably should have taken him back to Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts but first I thought I should figure out this dragon business. After all, he may have enemies waiting for him back at the school.

That's how I got where I am now, sitting against a tree in the forbidden forest with a lapful of Draco Malfoy. I studied his features. He looked peaceful and ethereal in sleep. Too bad his tongue was as sharp as a cutting curse when awake. The war had really changed him. It changed us all, but it seemed to change him more than most. When we all returned for our final year I was almost horrified to see how emaciated and dead looking he was. His eyes didn't hold that spark they used to and when he would throw an insult it had very little passion behind it. He had gotten a little better since Hogwarts started up again but I really wanted to talk with him. I gently pulled some debris from his blond hair once again shocked at how silky it was. As I ran a hand through it Malfoy began to stir.

Intense grey eyes met mine and for a second the spark was back, along with a rather cute blush across his cheeks and nose. It was quickly covered with confusion and embarrassment. He sat up quickly and moved away from me.

"What happened to the Dragon, Potter?" He asked with his back to me. I stood up.

"I stupefied it enough to throw it off your course, grabbed you, and brought you to safety." He turned around at this and met my eyes.

"Why?" His eyes read confusion and something unreadable.

"Why not, Malfoy? The War is over and you are no longer my enemy." This answer seemed to shock him and he turned around again. A few seconds of silence went by.

"Thanks Potter." He almost whispered over his shoulder.

"Anytime Malfoy, now we should be heading back. Do you mind explaining to me why there was a dragon chasing you?" We began our trek back to the castle.

"An accident, misunderstanding I'm sure. I can deal with it." He answered not meeting my gaze at all. I knew something was going on behind the scenes that he wasn't confessing to.

"You know what Malfoy; let's just ditch this rivalry we have. The war is over and I am tired of trading insults with you." Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to you and all your friends. I won't start fights but the verbal bickering ceasing would just be boring. Don't you agree?"

"Not really but whatever." Hey I tried. I was still curious about what was going on with him but I thought that I better wait a while before chancing the shaky friendship that was slowly developing between us.

"I never would have thought we would begin a friendship tonight." I muttered.

"Don't go all sappy friendship speech on me Potter."

"You're still a prick Malfoy." I tossed the insult lightly and teasingly at him. He smirked back.

"And you're still an idiot Potter." I just chuckled at his weak insult and gazed at him form the corner of my eye. There it was again, the spark was returning to his eyes. As we returned to the school I thought that it would be interesting to see how things would develop from this point on. With Malfoy now an ally, just like during the war, new bonds would form. A new path was becoming clear and I had a good feeling about it.

As Harry and Draco returned to Hogwarts, they were completely unaware of the magic that was being awakened within the forbidden forest as well as inside both of them. The stags and the dragon were signs that they could not read as of yet. A powerful magic was rising from its long dormancy and it had the ability to alter the lives of Harry and Draco forever. They didn't know it, but from this point on their destinies were entwined together. Many questions still existed in Harry's heart about Draco and many shadows still existed in Draco's heart after the war. Would these questions and shadows clear? Would Harry and Draco's shifting relationship solidify into something solid and worthwhile? You will have to keep reading to find out.

**A/N 2: Harry and Draco have a complicated relationship. Harry wants to be Draco's friend and get closer to him but he isn't sure why. Draco has been hurt a lot and he doesn't want to trust. However, he started feeling the pull towards Harry during the war and wants to get closer as well. I won't spoil the rest of the story. I have a wedding to get to but expect another chapter today or tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed the prologue!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N 2: Harry and Draco have a complicated relationship. Harry wants to be Draco's friend and get closer to him but he isn't sure why. Draco has been hurt a lot and he doesn't want to trust. However, he started feeling the pull towards Harry during the war and wants to get closer as well. I won't spoil the rest of the story. I have a wedding to get to but expect another chapter today or tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed the prologue!**

**A/N: Inner thoughts (Harry's) are in italics.**

**Chapter 1: Set into Motion**

As Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast he couldn't help but think back on the night before with Malfoy. The beginnings of a friendship had slowly solidified as they made their way back to the castle. They even parted with an amiable good night. He had always felt a pull to Malfoy, even as children, but he was never sure why it was there or where it emits from. Last night dredged up peculiar feelings when Malfoy lay unconscious in his arms. He felt protective of the boy and he wanted to make the person or persons responsible for his suffering pay. He also wondered what some of the emotions were that sparkled in Malfoy's eyes. Overall Harry wondered how he went so drastically from hating Malfoy to caring about what happens to him, even caring if he is happy or not. Surely some magic was involved.

Harry was startled out of his deep thought by Ginny as she plopped down next to him on at the table.

"Good morning love." Ginny greeted happily, kissing Harry quickly on the lips. Harry smiled weakly back.

"Good morning." He muttered shoving some food in his mouth. He had been thinking about his relationship with Ginny for a while now. He was happy she was helpful and got safely through the war but he wasn't sure if he loved her like he thought he did. He cared about her but he wasn't sure she was the one for him. They never had that spark of passion that he heard about so often in his other friend's relationships. His eyes scanned the room reflexively. He met a pair of stormy grey eyes.

_Why was Malfoy looking at him? I wonder if he saw Ginny kiss me_. Harry blushed. _Why do I care if Malfoy saw that? Ugh, too many questions for the morning. _ Harry got up from the table and decided to head to class early to do some more thinking alone.

"Wait! Harry where are you going? I wanted to talk to you for a bit." Ginny asked taking a hold of his sleeve. Harry definitely felt Malfoy's eyes on him now. _Why does that bother me?_

"Sorry Ginny I have a scroll to finish before class starts. I'll see you later." Harry pulled away and continued his path out of the Great Hall. As the doors closed behind him he sighed in relief.

"If I keep lying to her what's the point?" He muttered to himself.

"Girl troubles Potter?" Harry jumped at the voice behind him.

"Malfoy, when did you get here?"

"I was right behind you as you left."

"Did you follow me?"

"Just thought I'd exercise my rights of friendship."

"Are you serious?"

"Don't be a dolt Potter." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Malfoy." Harry muttered sarcastically and resumed his trek to find a quite place to think. He heard foot steps following him.

"Potter wait!" Draco caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder. Harry shuttered at the tingles he felt where Malfoy had touched him. _What exactly was that?!_

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry searched Draco's eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Draco surprisingly looked sincere. Harry paused and thought for a second.

"Um…ok but let's take this conversation somewhere more private." Draco nodded and they headed to the library. Once they had found a corner of the library free of professors and students they sat down across from each other.

"So what's going on with you and the Weaslette?" Draco asked. Harry heaved a sigh and wondered why he was about to divulge some of his deepest secrets to someone who hated his guts up until yesterday. _I guess after the war all this pride doesn't mean much any more. Life is too short to worry about bullocks like that._

"Well, we have been together since right before the war began. I really thought I loved her but we never really had that spark. Do you know what I'm referring to?"

"That passion that makes all the crap the other person puts you through worth it all?" Draco said with a smirk. Harry gave him an amused smile.

"So you don't think you can handle the mu…red head anymore?" Draco continued.

"I honestly don't think she is the one but she has been there for me and I feel bloody guilty for thinking this way at all!" Harry let his head fall to the table with a thump. When Draco chuckled his head shot up again to catch a glimpse of Draco's amused face. _This is the first time I've seen Draco happy. When did Draco get so incredibly attractive? I guess he always was but I never noticed. Ok, I need to stop this train of thought immediately._

"So are you just going to laugh at me or do you have some advice?" Harry asked. Draco returned to seriousness and Harry was sad to see his smile go.

"Well if I were you, thank Merlin I'm not, I would end it immediately. No one is going to work for your happiness. You have to take steps to find happiness on your own."

"I honestly think that is some of the best advice anyone has ever given me. But I don't want to hurt Ginny. How can I end things peacefully?"

"Can't help you there Potter. I've never been known for my kindness and compassion. However, I will tell you that the longer you let it continue, the harder it will get."

"You completely right."

"Aren't I Always?"

"And pompous too."

"From the boy-who-lived."

"Whatever Malfoy." Harry scoffed and stifled a smile. _I guess some things will never change._

"Well now that I've bared my secrets, is there anything you would like to offer up for me to advise you on?" Harry asked. Draco's face almost immediately clouded.

"Malfoy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I have to get to Advanced Potions now." Draco gathered his things and began to leave much to Harry's confusion and concern.

"Malfoy?" Harry called. Draco stopped and looked back at Harry with clouded and troubled eyes.

"Thank you and I hope you know I would never judge you for anything so you can talk to me in total confidence." Harry tried to convey sincerity through his gaze while he could hold Draco's attention. After a few seconds Draco nodded and continued his trek out of the library.

Harry was still left with many questions. What caused Malfoy to close up like that? Did it have anything to do with the dragon last night? He knew he had time to find the answers but he somehow felt that Draco's time was running short. He knew he had to investigate more extensively to make sure Draco was safe. Then he wondered when he started referring to Draco as Malfoy in his mind. He shrugged.

"I guess it really doesn't matter in the scheme of things." He muttered.

"Did you say something Harry?" Ginny asked as she came up behind Harry.

"Nothing at all. Ginny, we need to talk after classes today alright?"

"Of course Harry. Common room?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, see you then." She tried to kiss him then but Harry swiftly turned his cheek to her. She didn't seem too affected by it and skipped off to class with a wave.

"Ugh, why is life so complicated?" He sighed.

"If it wasn't it wouldn't feel worth it Harry."

"Hello Hermione." Harry greeted.

"What have you been up to Harry? Did Draco Malfoy have something to discuss with you? Is everything ok?"

"I'll explain everything on the way to class." Hermione smiled and they headed down the corridor, heads bent close in conversation.

To be continued…..

**A/N: Well I hope you are all still with me! Thank you to TheMrsDannyJones for your kind and very encouraging review. I hope you liked this chapter! The next chapter should be out tomorrow or the next day. I am really having fun writing this. The Drarry shall increase and Ginny shall be gone very soon so don't give up yet! Also there may be a visit from the actual plot, well maybe...**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again everyone. I apologize for this being a day late. My cousin was having a meltdown and calling me every ten minutes for help so I didn't have any writing time. Then my girlfriend came over and I was all "my readers are going to kill me!!" So Sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter which is dedicated to TheMrsDannyJones for once again providing me motivation and kind words to continue. We say goodbye to Ginny and Hermione is her ever supportive, awesome self. I think I'll stick Luna in here somewhere too because she is one of my very favorite characters. Enjoy! Once again Harry's thoughts are in italics.**

**Chapter 2: And so Begins the Deeper Thought**

"So you and Draco are friends now?" Hermione asked as she made her way with Harry to their DADA class.

"Slowly but surely, yes."

Hermione smiled. "That's fantastic Harry!" She hugged him and Harry was taken aback.

"So you're ok with it 'Mione?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? You two have been circling around each other for years. It's about time you form some kind of relationship." Hermione smiled and Harry wasn't sure if he was comfortable with the amount of mischief in her eyes. _She's up to something._

"You've forgiven him for the years of constant name calling and cruelty?"

"Harry, the war brought out the best in Draco. He may have been a complete twat when we were children but he was there when it really counted. If it wasn't for Draco's contributions as a turncoat, the war would have lasted much longer than it did. Also…well maybe it is too soon for that revelation. Got to go Harry! Best of luck talking to Ginny; I'm here for you if you need anything."

"Uh…wait Hermione! What were you going to say?"

"Never mind Harry." Hermione called with a wave as she disappeared around the corner.

"Why do people keep doing that to me?" Harry sighed and continued his trek to the DADA classroom.

**A Few Hours Later in Gryffindor Common Room**

"Ginny I think it is time we broke up and went our separate ways." Said Harry calmly and as gently as possible.

"But Harry we are so good together!" Yelled Ginny as tears began to roll down her face. Harry hated putting her through this but Draco was right before. If he didn't find his own happiness, he wouldn't ever have it.

"I am so sorry Ginny and I hate to see you cry but you are not the one for me."

"Was it something I did? I can change Harry!"

"No Ginny! I was not you at all. We just don't have that spark and chemistry. I know if you look deep enough inside, you would agree with me."

"No, Harry please reconsider? I love you!"

"Ginny, I just can't. I wish I could but I just can't stay with someone who isn't my soul mate. It would just hurt us both worse later on." Harry tried to rub her back comfortingly but she brushed it off and covered her face with her hands.

"Fine." She whispered muffled by her tears.

"Thank you Ginny." Harry said quietly. Ginny's sobs increased in volume. Harry tried to comfort her again but was once more brushed away. He decided to give her some space and made a hasty exit from the common room.

Once in the hall Harry broke into a run. He knew it was passed curfew but he had to clear his head. He didn't stop running until he reached the edge of the forbidden forest. He fell to the ground exhausted from running, leaned against a tree, and glanced up at the night sky.

_Why does life have to be so difficult? I hate hurting my friends but it still had to be done. Any more random torture that needs to be sent my way before Karma is done with me? Ugh. What an awful day._

"Lost in thought Potter?"

Harry jumped in surprise and met the shining silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. "Hello Malfoy. What are you doing here?" Harry waved pathetically.

"I come here to think sometimes. So I am guessing that you ended your relationship with the Weaslette." Draco walked to sit next to Harry against the broad, ancient tree.

"Yeah." Harry answered returning his gaze to the brilliantly shining stars.

"How did it go?"

"Not so well. But it is over."

"Well that is one thing to be thankful about." Draco scoffed studying Harry's upturned features.

"I guess you're right." Harry looked at Draco and caught him staring. They both colored almost imperceptibly and looked away.

"Malfoy, you've given me advice twice now and you have yet to ask for any yourself." Harry took a chance and gently nudged Draco with his shoulder. Draco blushed but sadly Harry missed it.

"Well I guess I could tell you a little. However, if anyone but you comes to know about anything I say tonight, I will hex you until your grandchildren feel it."

Harry chuckled. "Alright Malfoy, I swear not to utter a word to anyone."

"Good." A few moments passed by.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Give me a minute Potter. It's not often I open up to people about my problems."

"Sorry Malfoy." Draco ignored the apology and cleared his throat.

"Well ever since the war ended I've found myself suffering from strange misfortunes."

"Like the dragon chasing you?"

"Yes, but that was the worst. Other things have occurred such as crude messages being left in the place of missing class work, potions being sabotaged, and things appearing in my path to trip me. I even took a spill down the stairs two days ago."

"Who or what do you think is responsible for all these supposed misfortunes?" Harry asked worried once again about Malfoy's safety at Hogwarts.

"You would be surprised at how many people remain bitter after the war ended Potter."

"You think it is your housemates!?"

"I suppose so but I don't blame them. They see me as a traitor even though their dark lord is dead."

"That is ridiculous Malfoy. You should talk to Snape about all this."

Malfoy looked suddenly upset. "Don't you dare say a word Potter," He hissed, "My godfather has enough to worry about."

Harry sighed in resignation. "Fine, I'm going to try and help you though. You can't stop me from doing that at least."

"I can take care of myself Potter." Draco glared.

"I know Malfoy but it wouldn't kill you to accept a little help. It's you against who knows how many people."

Draco let the glare soften and disappear to be replaced by resignation. "Alright Potter. You win this time, but don't let it go to your head." Harry's face lit up and he compulsively threw his arm around Draco's shoulders. A few seconds of bliss went by before Harry realized what he had done and retracted his arm.

"Sorry Malfoy. It's a reflex I guess. Hermione is very affectionate. Guess I got it from her." Harry explained blushing heavily and getting to his feet.

"I won't melt away Potter. Contrary to popular belief I am capable of standing human affection." Draco was trying to cover his blush by turning his head. Harry looked at him in surprise. _Did Draco just give me permission to be affectionate towards him?_ A smile bloomed on Harry's face.

"You are quite adorable like this Malfoy." Harry couldn't stop himself from blurting out. Draco looked up at him, astonishment clearly written on his face.

"Excuse me?" Draco managed to ask smoothly even though he could feel his blush to the roots of his blond hair. Harry met his gaze for a few seconds but remained silent. Many things passed between the two as their eyes held contact. Most things were still indiscernible, and others like trust and kinship were growing quickly. However, one emotion was clear and strong.

Harry held a hand out for Draco to grasp and pull himself up. After a moment of thought and hesitation Draco accepted it and allowed Harry to assist him. When Draco was on his feet their now intertwined hands caused a shiver of what felt like static or maybe magic gone haywire, travel through both of them. It wasn't unpleasant in the least. Their eyes met again.

"Wha…." Draco began to ask before he was almost thrown off his feet by the earth shaking beneath him.

_An earthquake at Hogwarts? What's going on? This better not be anymore dark magic awakening. Now what did I learn about earthquakes from the telly?_ Harry tightened his hold on Malfoy and pulled him to his chest.

"It's better to stay close until this is over." Harry said sending his warm breath across Draco's neck.

"This isn't just some scheme to molest me, is it Potter?"

"Don't be so full of yourself Malfoy." Harry muttered halfheartedly. _Is it bad that he fits perfectly into my arms? What the bloody hell is happening lately? Thinking romantically about Malfoy and now random earthquakes! What's next?_

As the earthquake began to wane Harry released his hold on Malfoy.

"About time Potter."

"Oh shut up, I was trying to protect you."

"More like feel me up." Draco scoffed, turning his back to hide a blush.

"Ha ha Malfoy. Anyway we better head back."

"Yeah." Muttered Draco leading the way back to the Castle.

**In Hermione's Room Overlooking the Forbidden Forest**

"It's awakening." Luna stated as she peered out the window at Draco and Harry as they held each other close through the shuttering of the earth.

"What was that Luna?" Asked Hermione who was nearby also observing the scene with interest.

"Things are about to look up for our friends." Luna said as her eyes took on a spaced out look.

"Luna, are you alright?"

"Of course. The magic is finally coming full circle. It is finally time." Luna smiled broadly at Hermione, her eyes returning to their normal, fanciful look.

"Whatever you say Luna. This will be interesting magic or not. I always knew they would end up together."

"They still have much discovering to do."

"I think we can help with that a little." The mischievous look she gave Harry earlier returned to Hermione's eyes.

"How exciting!" Luna clapped happily. They exchanged smiles and watched as Harry and Draco made their way back to the castle verbally sparring the entire way.

To be continued…

**A/N: Well I hope you liked this chapter. It's funny, I am so used to writing fan fiction based on Japanese anime that I keep having to stop myself from putting in Japanese words and expressions. If you ever catch a random "Gomen" or "Konbanwa" you will know why now. Lol! Well the next chapter will hopefully be up by Monday, if not sooner. I have a busy weekend but I really want to stay on track. I know how much it sucks having to wait for a story to update. Anyways reviews keep me motivated so please indulge me. Thank you as well to all the people who added this story to their favorites and story alerts. Drarry paraphernalia to all of you!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry readers!!! Life just got in the way and I got a little tied up. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you to Slash Superqueen, Sucks to be Human, bgreenwivy, and the ever awesome TheMrsDannyJones (I'm so glad you love Luna too!). Your reviews keep me writing. ^.^ TallyHo!**

Chapter Three: In Motion

As the weeks progressed Harry and Draco began to form a stronger kinship. They were often sighted walking and talking in the halls together or relaxing by the lake. It was only natural that the rumors concerning their relationship began to fly. Pansy from Slytherin whispered to Blaise who whispered to Sarah who whispered to Jason in Hufflepuff that Harry and Draco were spotted in the library holding hands. Now Jason was dating Matt from Ravenclaw and Matt was one of Hermione's study partners. Thus, every house at Hogwarts had heard the rumor by the end of the week. When Matt finally told Hermione she wasn't sure if it was true but she couldn't say she was surprised if it was. For Veritaserum's sake Hermione decided she would find out the truth from Harry.

She tailed him for a bit waiting for Malfoy to take his leave. She was still one of Harry's closest friends and didn't want to embarrass him in front of Malfoy. After about fifteen minutes of waiting she cornered Harry in the library.

"Harry! There is something I'd like to talk to you about." Hermione called, coming out from her hiding place and catching up to Harry.

"Hey 'Mione! What is it? I was just about to head to Charms."

"I just have a quick question for you."

"Well, ask away."

"Don't shoot the messenger but I heard a rumor recently."

"Hermione I thought you knew better than to believe anything you hear from a rumor."

"I do Harry, honestly, but this seems so probable and possible that I just wanted to confirm it with you."

"It's about me then?" Harry tilted his head to the side inquisitively.

"Well yes, and a certain blond haired Slytherin you seem so fond of these days." Hermione said with a mischievous smile. Harry's cheeks darkened with embarrassment.

"What exactly was the rumor?" Harry looked around the room nervously.

"Well it came from a long line of people but Matt told me directly. They say that you and Malfoy were seen in that spot over there holding hands and looking particularly cozy." Harry's face turned a shade of red Hermione had never seen on another human being or magical creature for that matter. His eyes looked panicked for a moment as he searched Hermione's steady gaze for any hint of judgment.

"That's just silly 'Mione." Harry couldn't keep her gaze.

"Harry James Potter, I know you are lying to me. I can tell by the look on your face. I'm one of your closest friends and I hope you know I would never judge you if you were in love with Malfoy!" Hermione looked stern but amused at the same time. Harry met her eyes again, bright blush still clearly apparent on his face.

"Try not to announce it to the entire school now will you Hermione! I'm not in love with Malfoy. There is a simple explanation for what started the rumors in the first place." Hermione looked at him skeptically.

"Well go on then. Explain away." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well Draco and I were studying together in the library last week."

"Oh so you're calling him Draco now?" Hermione interrupted.

"Do you want the truth or not?" Harry asked curtly.

"Yes, yes, don't be so snippy. Please continue." Hermione smiled sweetly in hopes of placating Harry.

"Fine, well we were studying for potions and decided to take a bit of a break…"

_**Flashback to Library One Week Before**_

"So Malfoy, how has everything been going in Slytherin house?" Harry asked.

"It's been fine. There is the occasional cutting quip but I think I can survive. Things seem to have died down a considerable amount since I began to keep company with the 'great' Harry Potter." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well that's good then." _Probably has to do with the large amount of wandless magic I've been "practicing" near Slytherin house. I guess it's good after all that Slytherin's never were known for their courage._ Harry chuckled softly earning a look full of suspicion from Draco. Luckily nothing else was said on the subject.

"Are you staying at Hogwarts for the holidays this year?" Harry asked. Draco's expression darkened considerably.

"Mother is in Germany visiting some distant relatives of ours and father is of course in Azkaban serving time for his various crimes against humanity. That leaves me here to amuse myself." Draco delivered his speech with his normal sarcasm but Harry could sense the feeling of aloneness underneath the surface. He reached out a hand to rest on Draco's. _His skin is so soft._

"Well I guess that means we will be spending a lot more time around each other during the next week and a half." Harry smiled encouragingly. Draco looked up in surprise. He found himself oddly cheered by the bright smile that would at any other time make him sick, or so he told himself.

"I guess so Potter." Draco said returning his smile with a brief smirk.

"Seeing as we've been friends for a few weeks now why don't we dispense with the last names." Draco looked surprised again.

"Well it will be weird calling you Harry but I think I can get used to it if you can get used to using Draco." Draco's face colored slightly when he said Harry's name, even though he had been calling him Harry for much longer in his head.

"Draco it is then." Harry's face also colored almost imperceptibly. A few moments of eye contact passed. The strange static-y magic was building up again.

_What is this strange feeling? Is Draco feeling it to? He has to be. My chest is almost aching but I feel so alive at the same time. Has someone cast a spell on me? _Harry took a deep calming breath and smiled at Draco.

"Well shall we get back to studying for Potions or should we break for some lunch?" Harry asked.

"Lunch sounds good." Draco answered. It was then that Harry realized his hand was still gently resting on Draco's. Their eyes met instantly and their faces blossomed once more into a deep blush.

"Uhh, sorry Draco, I didn't realize." Harry began to remove his hand but Draco latched on to it, entwining their fingers briefly.

"It's ok Harry. We are friends now. You can touch me." Draco gave Harry a small smile before releasing his hand. Harry's face was comparable to a light bulb in the red-light district. _Draco just gave me permission to touch him! That was an instant mind in the gutter moment. If he says anything like that and flashes that smile of his adorably, he is just asking for me to shag him on the spot. When did shagging and Draco start becoming part of the same thought process? Maybe it was when I opened my eyes and started actually seeing him for who he was._

"Close your mouth Harry, you're starting to drool." Draco said with his classic sarcastic drawl.

Harry snapped his mouth closed. _He's still a git sometimes though._ Harry smiled.

"Let's go grab some lunch Draco." Draco nodded and smiled back again. People in the library turned to look at a smiling Draco.

"Ugh! Have they never seen anyone happy before!?"

"You have to admit, you never were the smiley, cheery type Draco."

"Well they need to stop staring. I'm turning over a new leaf. I have you to blame for that Harry."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Harry laughed as they exited the library together to search for some lunch.

_**End Flashback**_

"Sounds to me like the rumors got it right," Hermione quipped.

"No! It was an accident that started from me trying to comfort him."

"Harry my dear friend; I think you are in love."

"Wha…"

"Don't argue with me. I'm the smart one, remember." Harry sighed and reluctantly listened to Hermione. "I think that if you look deep down inside you will realize that you have cared about Malfoy for a long time. Now that you two have formed a friendship it is completely understandable that all of the feelings between you two throughout our years at Hogwarts have finally come to the surface. You saved each other's lives and he betrayed his father to join your side during the war! What more proof of a bond do you need than that? No one is going to bother you about it Harry so dig up some of that Gryffindor courage and confess it to yourself at least."

"I have to think." Harry said after a few seconds. Hermione smiled brightly at him.

"Good boy." She said patting him on the head and leaving to update Luna on the newest Drarry developments. Harry stood in shock for a moment then decided to head to the clock tower to really think about everything 'Mione had said.

When Harry traveled up the last flight of stairs to the clock tower he was surprised to see someone already there. The moonlight filtered in from the large window and caused the pale blond hair of the room's occupant to shimmer. His pale skin looked almost ghostly and incredibly soft. As the boy turned to look at him, Harry's breath caught in his throat. The other boy's silver eyes rivaled the moon's shine and beauty in a way that could be considered otherworldly.

"Draco," Harry whispered reverently.

"Funny we keep meeting like this Harry." Draco nodded his head in greeting and turned back to the window not noticing the almost adoration on Harry's face. Harry shook himself and broke out of his trance. He admired Draco's form and beauty once more before coming to stand next to him in the clock face.

"So what brings you here Harry? Just felt like interrupting my reverie?"

"Not quite, I'm seeking some thinking time as well. It's funny that I would bump into you here. Hermione and I were just talking about you."

"Oh? What about me?" Draco asked looking at Harry.

"Well we were just discussing a rumor that it seems the entire school is in on. Surely you've heard of it?"

"Harry, I never put any stock into the rumor mill and I haven't been on many people's good sides for a long time now. Enlighten me if you don't mind." Draco raised an eyebrow and Harry looked uncomfortable for a moment before he continued.

"Ok then, it seems that someone saw us in the library last Saturday and now the entire school believes we are in some kind of illicit affair." Draco smiled and chuckled a bit.

"And Hermione believed these rumors?"

Harry blushed and shifted his weight from foot to foot a few times. "Well it is a bit more complicated than that." Draco tilted his head in confusion which Harry found absolutely adorable.

"She thinks that there are other bits of evidence as well." Said Harry. Draco looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I guess she isn't completely unfounded in that belief."

"What?" Harry looked astounded at Draco.

"Well we are two very attractive, unattached, rich men who have recently formed a friendship after fighting intensely with each other for the past few years. It would make sense that they would believe something to be going on in the background."

Harry looked absolutely surprised. "You find me attractive?"

Draco blushed at his slip up but nodded his affirmative. Harry smiled and reached out to brush a blond lock of hair that had fallen in front of Draco's beautiful eyes. Before Harry let his hand fall back to his side, Draco caught it with his and brought Harry's hand to his cheek. They stood toe to toe now and Harry thought his heart might beat out of his chest. The strange magic was back again. _Could this be what real love feels like? Oh Merlin, I'm in love with Draco. Hermione would be so proud. _

"I find you attractive as well if you were wondering." Harry managed to croak out between his palpitating heart and shallow breathing.

"I'm glad." Draco whispered allowing his eyes to drift closed. He allowed the feeling of Harry's hand to warm his skin and send tingles throughout his whole body. They both felt an almost magical pull to one another. It was insistent and hard to ignore. When Harry once more took in the beauty that was Malfoy's upturned face he knew he was lost. _I have to kiss him, even if it's just this once. He may grow to hate me but I just have to. It feels like my whole world depends on it._ Harry tenderly stroked Draco's cheek with his thumb. When he touched the corner of Draco's lips they slightly parted as if Draco was again giving him permission to cross another line. Harry was never one to give up a chance like that. He moved closer and could feel the breath coming from Draco's lips. One more inch and they would meet.

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry for interrupting!" Harry and Draco sprang out of their trance and took a step back.

"Hello Luna." Harry greeted while internally kicking himself for not kissing Draco a few seconds earlier. His smile was strained.

"I'll see you later Harry." Draco said meeting his eyes for a second before hastily making his exit. Harry smiled at Draco's still blushing face and followed him with his eyes until he disappeared down the stairs.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't know you were busy." Luna said smiling that same smile he kept seeing on Hermione.

"It's alright Luna. Did you need something?" Before she could answer Harry heard a call that sounded suspiciously like Draco's coming from down the stairs.

"What the bloody hell?!" Harry took off running down the stairs, Luna not far behind.

What Harry saw at the bottom of the stairs left him puzzled and full of laughter.

"Well this is a problem..."

To be continued.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and I apologize again for the lateness. The next chapter will hopefully be up within the next week. Can't give an exact date because I'm going out of town and I'm not sure about the availability of the internet. In the next chapter we will get another appearance from the plot! Yes, there still is one hiding somewhere. I hope you enjoyed and thanks again to the reviewers, and the people that added me to their favorites or story alerts. You keep me writing! Hopefully that is a good thing. Ja for now!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so incredibly sorry for the wait on this chapter. Life is crazy right now. I'm packing to move to the other side of the country so I'm trying to get as much time with my friends as possible. I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway. Thank you to all those that stuck by me in this story. I dedicate this chapter to MysticDragon1691 who is my dear friend and Koi. She bought me HP OotP on DVD! *huggles* I'll make sure to put some Snape in here for you soon love. I also want to thank DarkShojoKoneko, dragonlilly1993 whose exuberant comments made me smile and motivated me, and of course to TheMrsDannyJones who is just completely awesome for sticking with this story this far! All the comments and favorites inspire me to go on! Thank you all! *hugs* P.s. italics are Draco's thoughts this time.**

Chapter Four: Every Action Has an Equal and Opposite Reaction.

"Umm, Draco, why are you such an alarming shade of purple?" Harry asked trying not to show his amusement. Draco just looked pissed as he tried to figure out what happened to his beautiful skin.

"Do I look like I know Harry!?" Draco glared at Harry who he could tell was barely holding back the laughter.

"It's okay Draco, look it's already fading away." As he walked closer Harry noticed the color on Draco's skin was getting lighter and lighter.

"It seems that your proximity to Mister Draco Malfoy is causing his predicament." Said Luna from the top of the staircase.

"What makes you think that?" Draco asked.

"Well it was only when you left Harry that your color began to change and only when he walked closer to you that you returned to normal."

Draco sighed in relief at his once again pure white skin but realized Harry was standing right next to him. _Luna must have been right. What the bloody hell is going on?_

"How do you know for sure Luna? It could have been anything." Harry said.

"Would you like to do an experiment?" Luna offered with a smile.

"What do you have in mind?" Draco asked.

"Well Harry, you could return to the top of the staircase and we will see if Mister Draco Malfoy regains his rather obvious discolor. Then you can return and see if he returns to normal." Harry and Draco couldn't argue with the logic of Luna's plan and decided to comply. As Harry made it to the top of the staircase Draco began to turn purple once more.

"Just as I thought." Luna smiled mischievously.

"You better not have anything to do with this Lovegood." Draco sent a glare in Luna's direction.

"Of course not Mister Draco Malfoy," Luna smiled at him.

_Somehow I don't believe her._

"Alright Harry, come back down and…." Luna's directions were interrupted.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Lovegood, what exactly is going on here and why is one of you purple?" The smooth but somewhat threatening voice of Professor Severus Snape asked from behind them. They both spun around and Harry made his way quickly down the stairs.

"Somehow I knew you were involved as well Mister Potter." Snape sent him a look that seemed to scream 'I'm tired of your foolishness Potter'.

"Well you see Professor; we were actually trying to solve something very strange." Harry offered.

"Would that involve the currently fading color of my Godson's skin?" Snape asked. They all nodded.

"It seems professor, that every time Harry gets out of a 13 or so foot range of Mister Draco Malfoy, Mister Draco Malfoy turns purple. The only thing we have deduced so far is that Harry is also the only thing that can help him return to normal." Luna explained.

Snape looked at Draco and then Harry and raised his eyebrow. "This is very peculiar." He turned and headed down the hall. "Potter, Draco, come with me. Miss Lovegood, return to your house."

Not a complaint was heard as Snape's strict orders were followed. _My godfather is a potion's master. He will know how to help us…I hope._

As Draco and Harry followed close behind Snape, their hands drifted together and locked, offering comfort and support to one another.

_In Snape's/The Potion's Classroom about three hours later._

"Mister Potter, Draco, as much as I loathe to say this, I have no idea what is causing this strange reaction. I cannot help you." Harry's jaw dropped at Snape's proclamation causing Draco to elbow him in the side. Draco clearly threw him a 'close your mouth you dolt!' look.

"Very intelligent Mister Potter," Snape droned obviously reading the whole exchange between them. Harry blushed but sent a glare Snape's way when he gazed in another direction.

"Is there anything you can do Professor?" Draco asked.

"Well the only thing I can suggest right now is that you and Mister Potter share a dormitory and adjust your schedules to coincide until this can be figured out." Snape looked positively green at his own suggestion. Harry and Draco just blushed darkly, remembering the almost kiss in the clock tower a few hours earlier. "I'll make the arrangements with your other professors. Mister Potter you can stay in Draco's room. Now get out of my office; I have important business to attend to."

Draco and Harry showed their reluctant agreement and began to leave.

"Mister Potter, hold on a moment. I want to speak with you." Snape called sending chills of dread down Harry's spine. Draco gave him a small, amused smirk, told him he would wait outside, and exited the room. Harry closed the door and faced Snape but refused to move any closer. The war may be over but Snape still seemed to hate his guts.

Snape advanced on Harry until he was about a foot away. He looked more menacing and capable of murder than Harry had ever seen him.

"Potter, I don't know what is going on between you and my godson but there better not be any fooling around while you are staying with him. I want Draco to finally find his happiness and you are not going to stand in the way of that. Do you understand me?"

Harry blanched and nodded. The time for arguing with Snape over Draco's happiness was certainly not the present. Besides, he would rather keep all of his parts attached and uncursed for as long as possible.

"Get out now Potter." Snape then flicked the door open with his wand and Harry made his hasty exit.

Once outside the door, that slammed closed behind him, Harry was greeted by a curious Draco.

"What did he want to talk to you about Harry?" Draco asked finally shaking Harry out of his fear induced stupor.

"It was nothing much. But Draco, I have to say, your godfather can be scarier than Voldemort ever was." Harry shivered once more. Draco just looked puzzled.

"Alright then…Shall we head to your room for your things then to mine for you to settle?"

"Sounds good, won't it bother your roommates if I suddenly appear and start moving in?"

"No, because I don't have any. When Snape realized some of the Slytherins were none too pleased with me after the war he arranged for me to have my own room."

"Sounds nice." Harry offered, secretly kicking himself inside for not being there for Draco sooner.

"It is. Let's talk more when you settle in."

"Okay." Harry smiled brightly. Draco offered a small smile in return. _I love the way Harry's eyes sparkle when he smiles. Our relationship has really changed in the past few months. Maybe soon I will get what I have wanted for a long time now._ Draco smiled again to himself.

_About an hour later after Harry is settled in._

"So what do we do now Draco? What do you think is going on?" Harry said as he settled down into a forest green, overstuffed chair in the corner of the room.

"I have no idea, but all the events that have been happening over the past few months seem to be escalating." Draco paced back and forth across the room.

"Maybe someone is trying to tell us something?" Harry offered watching Draco as he moved in his smooth, aristocratic way.

"I agree! Maybe we should try to put all the instances together. First the dragon chasing me, the earthquake, several other strange occurrences we experienced on our own, and finally this awful coloring."

"You've forgotten that static-y, magic gone haywire feeling we've been experiencing quite often lately." Draco stopped where he was, a few feet from Harry, and turned to him. Harry was distractedly examining a book on the small table next to him. _So he does feel it too._

"Harry." Draco breathed out. Harry's eyes met Draco's almost immediately. It was back again. The room filled with tension that was warm and full of anticipation. Sparks seemed to crackle almost visibly between them.

"Harry, you couldn't possibly be that naive."

"I'm not naive!" Harry looked perturbed. Draco just thought he looked adorable.

"That feeling you were talking about, it has nothing to do with all the other things that have been occurring." Harry looked puzzled for a moment. Then it dawned on him. He blushed brightly and averted his eyes from the grey ones shining with mirth.

"I'm not naïve." Harry said again, more quietly than before but he met Draco's eyes again. Draco smirked.

"Are you feeling it now then Harry?" Draco began to saunter his way to Harry's chair. Harry gulped and felt the blood rush to another area of his already overheated body.

"I'm feeling a little bit more that that." He mutter.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Draco looked suspicious but decided to gracefully sit on the arm of the chair Harry occupied. The moment seemed to be fading fast. _I thought we were actually going to get somewhere that time. _Draco sighed.

"Maybe we should go see Trelawney tomorrow. She may have some strange prophecy to creep us out with." Draco said as he leaned back to relax.

A moment later he found himself being pulled into a warm lap by two strong arms.

"Ack! Harry!"

"Shh, the magic is still here Draco. Feel it?" Butterflies danced in Draco's stomach as Harry whispered in his ear and gently ran his fingertips up and down Draco's arms.

"Mmm." Was all the reply Draco could manage as he was swept away by the current of feelings that were brought on by the touch of the man he had longed after for so long. _Don't stop._

"Draco, there is something I've wanted to do for a while now that I hope you won't kill me for." Harry turned Draco around just enough so their eyes could meet.

Without another word Harry's mouth descended on Draco's and finally took the kiss that was his all along. Draco was surprised but wasted no time and wholeheartedly returned what was given. His arms laced around Harry's neck and as the kiss grew more passionate, he turned his body so that legs could straddle Harry's thighs as well. _Ah, much more comfortable. _The kiss went on and when they finally parted, it seemed like it wouldn't even be long enough.

"Took you long enough." Draco smiled a genuine smile and Harry laughed.

"I'm glad you feel that way."

"Again?" Draco demanded and Harry happily complied, claiming Draco's lips once more. _Why is the only words in my mind right now, 'fancy a shag'?! Harry destroys my intelligence I think. But the way he is kissing me right now, I'd rather be daft and stupid than for him to ever stop!_

As Draco and Harry continued to be absorbed in each other, they didn't see or hear the door creak open. The only thing that snapped them out of their incredibly sexy daze was the flash of a camera.

"Got it!" Cheered Hermione which earned her looks of astonishment and a little irritation from the other two occupants of the room.

"Hermione! How did you get in here?!" Harry looked embarrassed but Draco made no effort to move from the chair. Instead, he turned around and sat on Harry's lap, looking the perfect part of the cat that got the crème. Hermione laughed to herself.

"I have my ways Harry." Hermione answered.

"I trust you will knock next time, like any civilized person." Draco sent her a small glare for her interruption.

"Of course Malfoy, so sorry to interrupt snogging time." Harry blushed again. "Anyways, Harry I came to tell you that Luna found something about these crazy circumstances you two have found yourselves in. She wants to talk to you both tomorrow."

"I won't even ask how you know about all that Granger." Draco said, although he was secretly impressed.

"Good idea." Hermione smirked. "I'll bid you both good night now. Enjoy yourselves!" She disappeared as quickly as she came, with what Harry guessed was Hermione's own way of apparating.

Draco turned around a kissed Harry again gently and quickly.

"I guess we better head to bed now. We can wake up early to see Trelawney then meet Luna at lunch." Harry smiled brightly.

"That's a good plan Harry. My intelligence must be beginning to rub off on you." Draco got up and smirked down at Harry.

"Very funny Draco." Harry stood and followed Draco to his, currently their, bedroom. "So I guess we are sleeping in the same bed." Harry began to divest himself of his clothing down to his boxers as Draco did the same at the opposite side of the bed.

"Emphasis on sleeping, we have to get up early." Draco said seriously but ruined his seriousness with a flirty wink in Harry's direction. They climbed into bed and turned off the lights, settling in for the night.

"No shagging then I guess." Harry said jokingly. Draco elbowed him in the side, earning an 'omph' but curled up to Harry anyway.

"You are comfortable Harry." Draco uncharacteristically snuggled closer to Harry's warm side.

"Thanks, I guess." Harry mumbled smiling happily in the darkness and kissing Draco one more time.

"So what did my godfather say to you earlier?"

Harry laughed. "He was making sure I keep my hands to myself while we are staying together."

"People at Hogwarts are much too intelligent and observant for their own good."

"I agree." A few moments passed in comfortable silence as the days events took their toll on Draco and Harry's energy supplies.

"Goodnight Draco." Harry whispered.

"'Night Harry." Draco muttered sleepily back.

And they both quickly drifted off into dreamland. What they dreamed about you can only imagine.

To be continued…

**A/N: Once again I am so so so sorry for how long it has taken for me to update. I gave you a good Drarry kiss though because you were all so patient. Thank you for reading and reviewing as well. You are all awesome! In the next chapter we shall find out what Luna knows and the plot will finally be the main point. LOL! Shagging is coming soon as well. XD Ja for now!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **So incredibly sorry this took so extremely long. I just moved cross country and I've been very busy. I'm glad it can finally be posted though. There will probably be only one or two more chapters after this one. Also, who do you think would be best on top Harry or Draco or maybe both? XD This chapter, and the rest of the story, have not been bata'd. I saw some mistakes in the last chapter and whacked myself for them.

**A/N2: **I went to see HBP and almost died at the pure deliciousness that is Tom Felton (Draco). He is dead sexy and an incredible actor. Daniel Radcliff (Harry) was hilarious as well. I wish we had more of this wonderful talent in our American actors. *sigh.* You should also look Tom up on twitter and see the publicity photos for the movie. Dan and Tom look very cozy together. Guess that tends to happen after 7 or more years of jumping all over each other for fight scenes. ^.^ Well on to the story! Hope I haven't lost you all yet.

**A/N3: **This chapter is dedicated to TheMrsDannyJones, MysticDragon1691, ams71080, and Clover-night who all gave me wonderful reviews. *hugs* You all rock!

**Chapter Five: Coming Full Circle**

As Harry began to awaken, he found himself warm and more comfortable than he had ever been in his life. A warm body was curled up against him and he squeezed it closer to his chest.

"Mmm Harry." A head of platinum blond hair shifted on Harry's chest and grey eyes met green.

"I could get used to this." Harry said with a smile. Draco smiled as well and Harry bent to kiss him. Their kiss began soft and gentle but their surroundings and their personalities quickly kicked in. Harry rolled over on Draco pinning him to the bed and slipped his tongue into Draco's surprised mouth. Harry savored his taste and Draco threw himself into the kiss. Moments passed as their tongues caressed. Draco let out a low moan that sent the blood in Harry's body strictly south. He leaned back to take in Draco's expression and he wasn't disappointed. Draco looked aroused, bright blush across high cheekbones, lips looking full and thoroughly kissed, grey eyes sparkling, and hair tousled with sleep. Frankly Harry wanted to devour every inch of him. Draco had other things in mind. Before Harry knew what hit him Draco had reversed their positions and now sat on top of Harry, pinning Harry's hands to the pillow above his head.

"Draco!"

"Nobody tops a Malfoy." Draco smirked sexily down at Harry. Harry pulled Draco down for a hungry kiss. Draco smirked into the kiss and pressed down on Harry's growing bulge with his bum. Harry moaned into Draco's mouth. Draco loved the feel of Harry's growing erection through the thin fabric of their boxers. He rubbed down again and Harry moaned loudly.

"Draco, if you keep doing that I'm going to shag you right now." Harry said, green eyes full of desire.

"Hmm, or would I be doing the shagging?" Draco asked wryly.

"Don't care." Harry said gaining the upper hand on the distracted Draco and tossing him backwards onto the bed. He wasted no time covering Draco's body with his own. Their growing erections brushed together drawing gasps then moans from both of them.

"Harry Potter! Draco Malfoy! Stop shagging and get ready for breakfast!" Yelled Hermione from outside their room. Harry and Draco jumped but didn't move.

"Do you think she would notice if we just kept going?" Asked Draco.

"Probably, it is Hermione."

"I can hear you both! Come on! You can shag later!" Hermione continued from outside.

"There goes the mood." Harry groused getting off of Draco and offering him a hand up as well.

"Do I even want to know how she knew what we were doing?" Asked Draco.

"Probably not, I most definitely don't." Harry said. Their eyes met and they burst into laughter.

"I guess that is our queue to get ready." Harry smiled. "Would you like to shower first or should we shower together?"

"As much as I would love that I don't want Granger killing me when I finally have you in my grasp." Draco pulled Harry close and kissed him firmly and lingeringly. "We're not done here though Harry Potter. Tonight, you are mine." Draco winked, pushed Harry back onto the bed, and walked towards the shower, a confident swagger in his step. Harry watched him go, drooling the entire time.

After Draco and Harry washed up and prepared for the day they headed down to breakfast. The meal was spent shooting sultry looks at one another and brushing any skin they could reach at every opportunity. Just when neither thought they could last without shagging in the nearest closet the clock chimed for classes to begin. They shared one last lingering look as they made their way to their first class of the morning.

(Later after lunch)

Harry and Draco entered the Library and immediately spotted an ethereal blond girl waving them over.

"Hello Harry, Mister Draco Malfoy." Luna greeted them and they took their seats across from her. "You both look positively glowing." She smiled and Harry and Draco blushed.

"Thanks Luna. Hermione said you found something about this strange magic?" Harry asked.

"Yes, have you ever heard of Karma Harry? It is actually well known amongst non-magical folk."

"No, I can't say I have. Draco?"

"No, never." Draco answered.

"Well, it is a very ancient form of magic. It seems that you are finally getting it back."

"Uh, could you explain a little more Luna?"

"Of course Harry. You see, Karma comes in two kinds, good and bad. It tends to flow in a circle so anything any wizard, witch, or muggle does will come back to them in some way."

"So you're saying that if someone does something good than they will eventually experience good fortune in return?" Draco asked.

"Yes, or if they do evil. Thankfully Harry has done his fair share of good." Luna smiled again.

"So that means?" Harry asked.

"It means that everything you and Mister Draco Malfoy have been experiencing has all been a part of Karma's plan to give you back the good you've done."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "What about Draco's classmates setting the Dragon on him and the earthquake? They don't seem like very good occurrences."

"And me turning purple every time I get to far from the Gryffindor Prince over here." Draco added.

Luna smiled once more and her eyes twinkled in a mysterious way. "Love can bring much happiness."

Draco and Harry blushed deeply and Luna looked highly amused.

"How do we get these incidents to stop?" asked Draco.

"There is a reason for everything that is happening. When Harry gets all that he is to be repaid of good, or at least is on his way to getting it, the help from Karma will stop."

Harry still looked confused but Draco seemed to understand. He gave a thankful nod to Luna.

"Do you have any other information at all?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid that is it Harry; but rest assured, these things are happening for a good purpose. You and Mister Draco Malfoy are in no danger."

"Thanks Luna." Harry offered her a smile. "At least now we know what we are dealing with."

"Well I'm off to finish a parchment on Nargles. See you soon Harry, Mister Draco Malfoy." Luna smiled one last time and skipped away.

Harry and Draco looked at one another quizzically.

"A unique one, she is." Said Draco.

"She definitely lives life her own way. Well let's head to class, shall we?"

Draco smiled at Harry then took his hand. "Sounds good."

They headed off to class not sure what Karma had in store for them but happy it was full of good magic.

When they reached Potions class, Snape didn't look particularly happy to see them holding hands, but he said nothing. Draco and Harry took their sears side by side and pulled out their materials for class.

"Today we will be discussing the Wolfsbane potion. Does anyone dare to venture a guess on its function?"

For the first time since Harry met Professor Snape he had the courage to raise his hand in Potions class. Snape raised his eyebrow showing his astonishment but his eyes held less maliciousness towards Harry than usual.

"Yes, Mister Potter?"

"The Wolfsbane potion helps a Werewolf control the symptoms of change around and during the full moon." Harry thought of Remus Lupin and smiled.

"That is correct Mister Potter." Snape looked pleasantly surprised for the briefest of moments before he continued teaching.

Draco flashed Harry a winning smile, happy that Harry was attempting to reconcile with his Godfather.

As the lesson continued Harry found himself familiar with the topic for once. His mind kept shifting back to Draco who was so achingly close. Their thighs pressed together but he longed for more contact. He slipped his hand under the desks and rested it on Draco's thigh. Draco jumped a little and looked at him questioningly but he seemed far from displeased. Harry squeezed Draco's thigh gently and watched as a pretty blush dusted across his cheeks. Draco checked to make sure his Godfather wasn't looking and threaded his fingers together with Harry's on his thigh. The next few moments were filled with Harry running teasing touches across Draco's hand and forearm. These ghostly touches were sending shivers up and down Draco's spine. He knew his face was probably bright red and he wanted to see Harry blush as well. He smirked impishly as a plan formed in his mind. Draco unwound his hand from Harry's and placed it on Harry's thigh, precariously close to his manhood. Harry let out a little half-stifled noise and Draco was entirely too happy to see a dark blush make its way onto his face. Seconds passed as Draco massaged Harry's upper thigh, letting a finger or two "slip" every once in a while and brush against Harry's hardening prick, all the while looking like the cat who got the crème. Harry had a loose grip around Draco's wrist that would tighten every time Draco "slipped." It was taking everything he had just to keep quiet.

However, they should have been paying a little more attention to the class, or at least their professor.

Their faces quickly drained of all color and hands were snatched back when a firm grip landed on both of their shoulders.

"Mister Malfoy, Mister Potter, meet me after class." Snape drawled.

"Yes Professor," Harry and Draco answered in unison. Snape walked away after that and continued with the lesson. Draco and Harry looked at each other apprehensively.

"We're in deep shite, aren't we?" Harry whispered to Draco.

"I'm not sure, most likely." Draco answered trying to be realistic about things. He had faith that his Godfather wouldn't kill his students, right?

All too soon the clock tower chimed the end of class. Draco and Harry made their way up to Professor Snape's desk as the rest of the classroom slowly emptied of students. Professor Snape looked busy but after the last nosey Slytherin or Gryffindor trailed out he fixed them both with an unreadable but penetrating look.

"Now would either of you like to explain what was taking place during my class earlier?" He asked.

"I can explain Professor." Harry started.

"Shut up Mister Potter, by either of you I meant Draco." Snape said. Harry looked annoyed but remained silent. Snape fixed all his attention on Draco.

"Now Draco, would you explain why you were touching Mister Potter so intimately in the middle of my class?"

Draco blushed deeply and cleared his throat.

To be continued….

**A/N**: Ahhh I know! I suck! But I had to end it there so I could finally post it for you girls and guys. What will Draco say? How will Snape react? Will Snape ever like Harry? Stay tuned for the answers! I hope this flowed ok because I wrote the parts at different times and out of order. Hopefully you all enjoyed it! Please review? Ooo and if you haven't listened to The Whomping Willows' song "Draco and Harry Secretly Want to Make Out" or "I Believe in Nargles" Go listen! They are what inspired this chapter. Ja for now!


	7. Chapter 6 Final

**A/N: Ugh. I have no excuse but depression and laziness as to the wait on this chapter. A thousand apologies my dear readers! Well here it is at last, the Final Chapter!! Hopefully it doesn't disappoint you too badly. I'll probably leave this chapter up for a bit then re-upload the story in one big file all corrected and stuff. I hate my bad grammar. T.T lol! Well here it is so enjoy! Tons of SAP ahead, oh and it is M! Beware if you don't want the shagging. I highly doubt you don't though. It's smexy! I haven't had much lemon writing practice so I hope this is still enjoyable! On to the story!**

**FALHFK Chapter Six: The End is the Beginning and They're Both so Sweet**

"Now Draco, would you explain why you were touching Mister Potter so intimately in the middle of my class?"

Draco blushed deeply and cleared his throat.

"Well Sev, Uh, Professor, I, well, Harry and I are, um…"

"I'm in love with Draco!" Harry called out. Draco's mouth dropped open and he gaped at Harry. Snape just looked vaguely ill and directed his glare towards Harry.

"You are?!" Asked Draco. Harry turned to him.

"Of course I am. Didn't you know? Haven't I been obvious these past few days?"

"Well, I guess I just didn't expect to hear it."

"Um, ok. Well... Do you love me?"

Draco looked panicked and cornered. Snape just felt like vomiting and cleared his throat loudly. Both boys' attention refocused on their professor though Harry kept shooting surreptitious glances towards Draco.

"As much as I enjoy this little tiff of yours, this is exactly what I do not want in my class. Though I cannot control what you do after class or my godson's apparent lack of taste, I do not have to watch or even think about either of your tomfoolery. See that it stays out of my classroom." Snape said all this in his classic sarcastic drawl. Harry felt like rolling his eyes but refrained from doing so.

"Five points from Gryffindor for blatant lack of restraint and detention with me tonight after dinner Mr. Potter." Harry kept quite. He was used to this unfairness when it came to not punishing Slytherins. His mind was still on Draco's lack of response.

"You may both leave." Snape promptly turned around and starting working on a bubbling potion in the back of the room. The boys wasted no time vacating the classroom.

"Well that was relatively painless. Sorry about your detention though." Draco said brightly.

"Why didn't you answer me back there?" Harry stopped in the corridor and stared at Draco hard, waiting for an answer. Draco paused and looked panicked again. He started shifting from foot to foot and his Grey eyes clouded over in thought. Harry watched him closely looking for any sign of a coming answer. When all he got was terse silence his hopes dropped lower and lower.

"I shouldn't have said anything." He said in barely a whisper. Draco came out of his thoughts and looked at him.

"Harry you have to understand," Draco began but paused again, a painful look on his face.

"You know what, no, I understand! You don't love me. I'll just shut up and leave you alone now." Harry stormed off down the corridor in typical Gryffindor fashion. Draco stood there blinking and shocked wondering how everything went bad so quickly.

"Why can't I just say the bloody words?!" He yelled running after Harry. He had no luck down the corridor so he returned to their room only to find Harry missing from there as well.

"Ugh, Gryffindors…Why do they have to be so frustrating?" He muttered throwing himself on the bed. Harry would have to return to the room eventually and he had some serious thinking to do.

"I want to be able to tell you Harry. I really do." Draco said to the empty room around him. He felt truly and profoundly lonely for the first time since Harry and he had become friends. "At least I'm not purple again." He put a pillow over his head and sighed deeply. "Please come back soon Harry."

(On the other side of the Castle)

Harry was drowning his sorrows in Irish whiskey compliments of Seamus Finnegan. He knew he liked that kid for some reason. He was on his fifth shot when Hermione walked through the doors of the boys' dormitory.

"Harry Potter! What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?!" She knocked the shot out of Harry's hand and promptly confiscated the bottle.

"Mione! Gif' it back!" Harry made a grab for it but promptly fell over.

"What is wrong with you Harry? First you're having a wonderful time groping Malfoy in Potions class and now you're here getting sloshed. Where's Draco?" Hermione asked helping Harry off the floor and onto Ron's bed.

"He doesn't love me Mione!" Harry let his head droop forward.

"You look like a whipped puppy Harry. Who doesn't love you? Draco?" Harry just nodded and fell backwards. Hermione rolled her eyes and went to sit by his head, petting his hair down gently.

"Harry you should know better than anyone how difficult intense emotions are for Draco Malfoy. And I have it on very good authority that you are wrong Harry." He looked up at her hopefully.

"Who?"

"Can't tell. Just trust me! Did he even say he didn't love you?" Harry shook his head no. "Then you still have hope." Hermione stood up and rifled around in the cabinet for something before coming back.

"Here Harry, sit up, drink this, and go ask Draco what he's thinking. Remember who his father was and give him a chance to get it all out before you storm off and get sloshed." Harry thought for a few moments. He knew Hermione was right. He really jumped to conclusions and ran away.

"Ugh! I'm such an arse!" He yelled sitting up and downing the potion Hermione held out to him. He pulled a face.

"Wow that's awful. I feel a lot better though. Thanks Mione. You always know what to do." She smiled as Harry hugged her.

"Blame it on my brilliance." She laughed. "Now go get your man!" Harry jumped up, kissed Hermione on the cheek in thanks, and ran out the door. He glanced at the clock on his way to his and Draco's room and cursed. He'd wasted too much time and had to meet Snape for detention. As much as he hated it, Draco would have to wait. He did not want to further anger one of Draco's only living relatives. He'd have to go suck up and try to get Snape to at least recognize he wasn't his father and he loved Draco very much.

"Well, here it goes." He said knocking on Snape's door.

"Come in Mister Potter." Snape groused, opening the door with a sneer. "You can get working on cleaning those cauldrons over there." He gestured towards a large pile cauldrons dripping with disgusting looking, unidentifiable, liquids.

"Yes Professor." Harry began cleaning. About an hour passed. Silence covered the room as both occupants pointedly ignored one another. Harry was getting through the cauldrons in record time, wanting desperately to find Draco and apologize.

"Professor Snape?" Harry asked as timidly as his Gryffindor pride would allow.

"What is it Mister Potter?" Harry winced at Snape's tone. He would have to go about this carefully.

"I know you don't really like me." Snape scoffed at Harry's words. "Okay, you pretty much hate me."

"What is your no doubt ridiculous, point?" Snape looked up from his work and focused on Harry.

"Well I know my dad was kind of a git to you and as much as I love my dad I disagree with how he treated you." Snape's eyes flared.

"How kind of you Potter." He spat out and began to return to his work.

"Professor, please hear me out!" Harry asked once again drawing Snape's surprised attention. "I really do love Draco. I know it is crazy seeing how we treated each other in the past, but we're adults now." Harry paused, gathering his thoughts. "Something bigger than petty cruelty and childish rivalry has taken hold of us. I don't want some ridiculous idea about me being my father and our past hostilities to keep you and me from interacting amiably." Snape scoffed again but the hatred in his eyes seemed to dim. "I'm not asking you to be my friend Professor. I just want us to be able to hold a conversation, especially around Draco. You are one of his only remaining family members and I want to get along with you, for Draco's sake."

"Enough of your prattling Potter." Snape cut in. Harry held his breath for a moment. It was all in Snape's hands now. He gave Snape the ammunition to make him look like a fool or to start a shaky age of cordiality (or at least a lack of hatred).

"You are very much like your father. However, I can also sense your mother in you as well." Harry's eyes widened in shock of an almost compliment from Snape. "You are correct that we are both adults and I agree to treat you as such. I believe that you care about my godson." Harry released a huge sigh of relief.

"I'm not done Mister Potter!" Stern Snape was back. "If you ever hurt or dishonor my godson in any way, I will not hesitate to tip one of my highly poisonous potions into your morning pumpkin juice, purely by accident of course." Harry gulped loudly and nodded his understanding. "Seeing as you have completed your task, be gone Mister Potter. I have much work to do." Snape brushed Harry away with a hand gesture but his voice lacked its usual venom.

Harry wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Thanks Professor!" He called as he swiftly made his exit.

"Now to find Draco." Harry ran towards their shared room, bumping into wide eyed first years as he went. When he finally reached the room he threw himself inside looking avidly for any sign of his Dragon. The sight he saw made his heart skip a beat and fill with warmth.

Draco lay on the bed, buried beneath covers, and frowning cutely in his sleep.

"Finally," Harry whispered, a smile taking over his face as he sat as gently as possible next to Draco. He observed the beauty of the other man, pale skin and bright soft hair. He laid down next to him, molding their bodies together. He ran his fingers through Draco's sleep tousled hair, loving the somewhat messy look it created. Draco moaned lightly in his sleep and his frown began to disappear.

"Wake up my Dragon." Harry whispered in Draco's ear, placing a butterfly kiss on his forehead. As Draco began to wake, Harry continued a line of kisses down the side of Draco's face and neck.

"Mm, Harry." Draco's grey eyes fluttered open to lock on smiling green ones. Harry paused his trail of kisses and smiled warmly. Draco smiled brilliantly back and laced his arms around Harry's neck, drawing him closer.

"I thought you were mad at me?" He asked tilting his head. Harry leaned down and captured his lips.

"Does that answer your question?" Harry asked.

"Partly, you were upset though. What changed your mind?"

"Well I had a talk with someone much smarter than me."

"Hermione?"

"Yep."

Draco laughed. "What did she say?"

"Well she just showed me how idiotic I was being and told me to come and get you."

"I'm glad, but what took you so long?"

"I'm sorry." Harry kissed him again. "I had detention with Snape."

"How did that go?"

"Surprisingly well, I don't think there will be any more Snape related issues in the future."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope, dead serious. We talked and worked out some things."

"I don't believe it."

"Believe it. It mostly had to do with the affection we both have for a certain blond Slytherin." Draco blushed and avoided Harry's gaze. Their playful mood was evaporating into a more serious one.

"Look Harry, I am really sorry about before. I really want to say it to you and let you know how I feel but my whole life has been about shutting those feelings away. My father ground it into me. Love and affection were for the weak and expressing those feelings was completely foolish. It's going to take a while to get over all of that brainwashing." Draco held his breath, waiting for Harry to yell, leave, or react in some way. Tender hands lifted his face and grey eyes met green.

"I love you Draco Malfoy." Harry kissed him briefly. "If that makes me weak or stupid than that's fine. It won't change how I feel about you. I was a complete arse before. I should have understood your lack of response and heard what you had to say. I did some thinking and I realized how much of a dolt I was being. I know you care about me. I am willing to wait for as long as you need, to hear you say it out loud. And I'm going to keep saying it. I'll fight back with a little brainwashing of my own." Harry chuckled softly.

Draco was silent for a few moments letting everything Harry said process in his mind. "Harry." He said reverently.

"Okay speaking time is up. How about more shagging?" Harry suggested waggling his eyebrows comically and breaking the tense air around them. Draco burst into laughter and whacked Harry over the head.

"Is that all you think about Mister Potter?" Draco imitated his godfather's voice. Harry broke out in laughter as well, rolling off Draco so as not to crush him.

Their laughter tapered off and Draco looked over at Harry. He looked deep in thought. Draco smirked conspiratorially.

"Well?" He asked climbing to sit provocatively over Harry's crotch. Harry blushed.

"Well what?"

"Shagging my dear Harry, I was promised shagging." Draco wiggled on Harry's lap, pleased to feel a growing bulge under him. Harry moaned.

"Mmm, as wonderful as that sounds, I am rather filthy from cleaning cauldrons." Draco looked downtrodden at Harry's words.

"However, I do need a shower and I certainly would not mind some company." Draco perked up again, pulling them off the bed and towards the bathroom. Once inside Draco began trying to pull Harry's clothes off as he was turning the water on.

"A bit eager aren't we?" Harry smiled, turning around to draw Draco into a fervent kiss. Their tongues dueled as Harry lifted Draco on to the sink and began undoing his pants.

"Now who's eager?" Draco chuckled, pulling off and tossing Harry's shirt and then his own. The rest of their clothes were quickly shed between kisses and gropes towards the shower. Draco managed to get the shower running at a temperature that wouldn't scald or freeze them both.

"In you go," Harry said. Draco jumped in and all but pulled Harry in after him. Their bodies melded together as the water soaked them. Draco made a grab for Harry's ass causing Harry to emit a high squeak. Draco laughed through their kiss.

Harry pulled back an inch. "Hey, you play dirty."

"Slytherin." Draco answered, pulling Harry back into a kiss. Harry explored Draco's body with wandering hands. He reached for Draco's thigh and pulled it up over his hip grinding their arousals together.

"Nnh, Harry!"

Their grinding continued until Harry slipped a hand between them to take a hold of Draco's arousal. He stroked it slowly and gently. Draco threw his head back and emitted the sexiest sound Harry had ever heard. It caused him to pause in his ministrations for a moment but a whine from Draco put him back into action. He increased the speed and pressure on Draco's prick. Draco cried out in pleasure again bringing his head forward this time to rest on Harry's shoulder. He brought Draco closer and closer to climax, loving the noises and knowledge he was getting from him. It wouldn't be long before he knew every last one of Draco's pleasure spots.

"Ah, Harry, close!" Draco bit down on Harry's shoulder. Harry quickened his motions bringing Draco over the edge completely. His body shuddered pleasantly in Harry's arms as his orgasm was milked through. His arms tightened around Harry's neck, keeping him from falling into a complete satiated puddle on the shower floor.

When he was able to think coherently again he pulled back to look at Harry's face.

"That was the bloody best orgasm I have ever had." Draco smiled.

Harry's eyes lit up. "And we've only just begun." They came together in another intense kiss. Harry pulled back. "Now let's get this washing up done so I can have you completely." Harry almost purred the words causing Draco's knees to go weak once more.

"Sounds like a plan." Draco answered disentangling himself from Harry. Harry pulled out some soap and began washing down with it.

"I don't think so." Draco said pulling the soap from Harry's hands. "What kind of shower partner would I be if I let you do that all by yourself?" Draco smirked and began to soap Harry up. He leisurely left a trail of suds across Harry's shoulders and chest making his way down his toned stomach. Harry's arousal ached with need and his body trembled under Draco's expert caress. He almost jumped out of his skin with shock when Draco dropped to his knees in front of him. Draco looked up with mock innocence.

"I have to make sure I get every spot."

Harry groaned in anticipation. However, instead of feeling the slickness of soap on his arousal, he felt the warm heat of Draco's mouth.

"Ahn! Draco!" He panted, almost losing his balance under an intense wave of desire. Draco's tongue lapped at Harry's prick alternating with sucks from his talented mouth. Harry knew he wouldn't last long. When Draco ran dexterous fingers across his balls he knew that was it.

"Draco, cumming!" Draco didn't pull back. Instead he continued to suck and lick at Harry, swallowing all he had to offer. Harry glanced dazedly down at Draco whose face carried a self-satisfied smirk.

"Was that good for you Harry?" He asked, eyes dancing with mischief and desire. Harry pulled him up, turned off the water, and muttered a quick cleaning and drying spell on them both.

"Shower is over now. Time for bed."

Draco looked confused for a moment but read Harry's clear intent in his eyes.

It was almost magical how fast they managed to get to their bed. Harry covered Draco with his body, kissing and sucking on his ivory neck. Draco moaned aloud looking up at Harry with hazy seductive eyes.

"What are you going to do to me now Potter?" Draco asked smirking.

"Very dirty, indecent things Malfoy my dear." Harry smirked back.

Draco bucked up rubbing their erections together putting Harry off his guard. He wasted no time taking advantage of Harry, flipping their positions sitting right on top of Harry's prick.

"I think I will be doing the indecent things tonight Harry." Words faded as the pace of their coming together quickened. Harry was surprised and amused when Draco pulled a bottle of lubricant from the top drawer of the bedside table.

"Well that's cliché." Harry laughed.

"Shh," Draco placed a finger to Harry's lips. He trailed his hand down Harry's chest, covering his arousal with a loose fist. Draco was please with himself as he took in the little sounds of arousal Harry was making as he pumped him up and down.

"If you..uh…keep that up…mmm…I won't last much longer." Harry breathed out in broken English. Draco paused, met Harry's lips and maneuvered some of the lube over Harry's erection. Harry gasped into Draco's mouth. Their eyes met and Harry's stomach fluttered pleasantly when he put together Draco's intentions. Harry devoured Draco's mouth once more pushing him backwards onto the bed and trailing kisses down his neck and chest. It was Draco's turn to emit little pleasure noises. Harry trailed lower kissing the tip of Draco's prick. He lifted Draco slightly and slipped a slick tongue over the hidden pucker.

"Mmm, Harry."

Harry continued his ministrations, pausing to cover a few fingers in the almost forgotten lube. As he slipped the first inside, Draco let out a low moan. Harry pushed it in and out a few times before adding another finger. Draco was so tight and he wasn't sure how he would last very long once inside him. When Harry had three fingers inside, Draco decided enough was enough. He pulled Harry's fingers out, sat up, and pushed Harry to the bed once more.

"You're driving me insane Harry. I'm ready now for Merlin's sake!" Draco wiggled around on Harry's lap impatiently.

"Alright your highness." Harry laughed. Their eyes met again and the smiles turned affectionate and serious. "I'm not letting you go after this Draco."

"I wouldn't ask you to." Draco smiled genuinely. He placed Harry's prick at his entrance and slowly began to lean onto it. Harry gently thrust upwards into Draco's tight heat. They both groaned loudly as the slid together for the first time. Harry paused to allow Draco to adjust but gasped when Draco moved on his own, lifting up and sliding back down onto him. Harry took the hint. He grabbed Draco's hips to steady him and met his movements with perfect thrusts. Their pace was steady at first but Harry could tell Draco was becoming impatient again. He sat up slightly, kissing Draco's neck and increasing his pace. Their heartbeats escalated with their tempo as they drew closer to completion. And all at once they were there together.

"Oh Merlin!" Draco cried out throwing his head back. Harry had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Draco rode Harry fervently until they both were fully spent. They met in a kiss again, drawing it out languidly.

They both reveled in post-coital bliss, as everything took on a warm and calm tinge. Draco curled up facing Harry, arm across his lover's stomach and head on his shoulder. Harry protectively curled around him as well.

"I love you Harry." It was barely a whisper but Harry heard it loud and clear. He smiled warmly.

"I love you too Draco." He kissed Draco on the forehead and met his lips in a tender kiss.

The twinkling of lights caused them to part. A mist of light in every color swirled from both of them. It started away from both of their hearts, circled around them once, and disappeared through an open window into the night air.

"Karma in material form?" Draco asked.

"I found my happiness." Harry answered kissing Draco once more.

They fell asleep that night with gentle smiles on their faces and contentment in their hearts.

(The Next Morning)

"You two look like cats that got the cream, the canary, and everything else for that matter!" Hermione said making room for Draco and Harry to sit beside her at the Gryffindor breakfast table.

"You are too smart for your own good Granger." Draco said. However his voice was lacking the usual snarkiness.

"We're just happy 'Mione. Thanks for kicking me into shape yesterday." Harry hugged her.

"Yes, thank you for knocking some sense into the poster child for Gryffindor." Draco said smirking teasing at Harry. Hermione laughed.

"Anytime Draco."

Harry pinched Draco's bum in retaliation earning him a squeak and a look full of promised revenge. Snape walked by diverting Draco's attention.

"I'll be right back Harry. I want to talk to Sev about something."

"Okay love." Harry smacked Draco's retreating bum as he left causing Draco to blush and the entire table of Gryffindors to stifle their laughter.

"I am incredibly happy for you Harry." Hermione said.

"Me too." Added Luna appearing out of nowhere in Draco's vacated seat. Harry jumped.

"Thanks you two." He smiled.

"So Harry, now that you too are together, shall I let you in on a little wartime secret about Draco?" Hermione smiled conspiratorially.

"Oh do tell him!" Luna agreed.

"Yes, I'd love to know." Harry said eagerly.

"Well you are not allowed to tell Draco I told you. He will definitely never speak to be affably again."

Harry nodded his consent. "Go on."

"Well during the war, do you remember how things would just appear around you?"

Harry thought back for a moment. "Yeah, the really helpful things like water when I was really thirsty or a map I had misplaced appearing just when I needed it."

"Well, it was Draco."

"Are you serious? I thought he still hated me then! Plus he had so much of his own stuff going on with his father trying to kill him and all." Harry was shocked.

"Yes, it was him. I actually caught him once and confronted him about it. That is when we reconciled some of the animosity between us. After a while he even confessed that he admired you."

Harry was still in awe. "But why would he even worry about small needs that I had? How did he even know?"

"I'm not sure Harry. I think he loved you even then." Hermione answered.

"They say soul mates can be exceedingly empathic when it comes to their other half. Maybe karma had you in mind for longer than you think Harry." Luna said in her vague, fairy-like way.

"If all that's true, he is certainly more than I deserve." Harry said scanning the room for Draco's form.

"He's exactly what you deserve Harry." Hermione offered patting Harry on the shoulder and getting up. Harry's attention returned to the table and his friends.

"Where are you going Mione?"

"Luna and I have some research to do on a certain subject." She says cryptically.

"See you later Harry." Luna smiles and gets up as well, looping arms with Hermione and skipping along with her out the door of the great hall.

Harry shakes his head. "I don't think I will ever understand those two."

"Neither will I." Agreed Draco, sitting next to Harry once more.

"Everything go alright with Snape?"

"Of course. I still can't believe you seriously made amends with him."

"All for you Draco."

Draco blushed. "So what did you and Hermione talk about while I was gone? You weren't giving the fan-girl any details of last night were you?"

Harry laughs. "No! Definitely not."

"Good because I'm not sharing you." Draco crosses his arms stubbornly. Harry laughed again. Draco groused at him and returned to his breakfast.

Harry stares at the creature he has managed to capture for his own. His mind returns to what Hermione told him about Draco during the war.

"You're wonderful, you know that." Harry whispers in his ear. Draco smiles.

"Of course I know that, I'm a Malfoy." He jokes but his breath catches when his eyes meet Harry's ardently adoring gaze. They stay frozen in the moment for a while. Draco being given the approval and love he has searched for his entire life and Harry giving the love and affection he has longed to give. They truly were complete.

And somewhere, far away, Karma dances into yet another cycle for those that search and fight and learn with pure heart.

The Beginning…

**A/N: Once again I want to profusely thank all of my reviewers and supporters of this story, especially TheMrsDannyJones! You all rock my socks off! I hope you all enjoyed. *hugs* Maybe when I re-upload I'll add an alternative 'Draco being top' lemon. I love both of them as top and as bottom but I was in the 'semi-submissive Draco' mood when I wrote this. Tell me what you think in your reviews? I'll leave it up to my dear readers. Ja! Oh and Happy Christmas (HanaQuanzaWinterSoltice)!**


End file.
